Dear Brother of Mine
by chocomyrr
Summary: Oneshot! Young Inu Yasha & Sesshomaru head to school one day & poor Inu gets picked on. What's Sesshomaru going to do about it?


**Dear Brother of Mine**

By: Miroki-chan

**-O N E-S H O T-**

_A bit AU-ish too.._

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha or any of those characters do not belong to me.

They belong rightfully to Rumiko Takahashi!

REDONE-7-21-03-  
Looked Over/Checked-3-18-05- I did not change the story...Just checked for any grammar mistakes, etc whatsoever. Didn't bother to change the writing style either from when I first wrote it so...Yep.

In this fic, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are still in school(who knows if they can actually have school but oh well..It's a fanfiction remember?

As the orange sun rose, a young hanyou climbed out of bed ribbing his eyes and yawning.

InuYasha: Mama!

No Response.

IY(Inu Yasha): MAMA?

Still no response.

He decided to go check why she didn't come like she usually does on week days.

He was about to walk out the bedroom door until his older 16 year old brother opened it..

Inu Yasha looked up at the great youkai. Long hanging sliver hair, dark blue cresent, and red stripes.

IY: Sesshomaru, 'nii-san!

He cried.

Sesshomaru: What?

He answered with a growl and annoyed face.

IY: Mother isn't answering! Why isn't mother answering? She dead or something!

Sessh: sweatdrop No, she isn't dead. Mother and father went out today. Leaving me, the great Sesshomaru in charge. There isn't any school today, so leave me alone.

As Sesshomaru lifted his foot to turn around, Inu Yasha went racing by him with a gust of wind following. He ran into their father's kitchen.

Sesshomaru sighed following.

Inu Yasha looked around in the cupboards and drawers. Finally the fridge (which was, not to mention, twice the size of a human's fridge. )

IY: Onii-san! Where is all the food! I'm hungry!

Sessh reached the kitchen entrance.

Sessh: That is why your mother and our father left today. We ran out. But there is a little of cereal left.

InuYasha sqealed and ran through the cupboards again.

IY: I dont seeee it!

Sessh: Stupid hanyou.

Sessh: Reached ontop of one of the cupboards reveiling the "Demon's Delight" crunchy cereal(heheh).

IY: Yay!

crunch mmmm!

Sessh: You happy? TT

IY: Yeff bwig bwoffdefr! crunch translation: Yes, big brother!

He said happily with a bunch of cereal and milk in his mouth.

As Inu Yasha ate, he observed the kitchen. Suddenly his eyes caught the calendar.

Thursday.

His little memory picked up knowing that it was Thursday. TOMORROW was the day with no school.

IY: SESSHOMARU!

SPLAT

Unfortunately, Inu Yasha had cereal in his mouth when he shouted.

Sessh: Rrrr...WHAT, ...is it, Inu Yasha? Eww..flings cereal bits off fingers

IY: wipes his mouth with his sleeve School is not off today! It's off tamorrows!

Sessh: Off TODAY! Father said so!

IY: Well, I think father's eyes are olden-ing up! He read the calendar wrong!

Sessh: Today!

IY: Tomorrow

Sessh: Today!

IY: TOMORROW! Just lookit, big brother!

Sessh: Grabbed the calendar from the hanyou's claws.

His eyes obserbed. INDEED, Inu Yasha was right.

Sessh lifted his eyes from the calendar to the clock.

Sessh: It is 7:10 am and school is at 8:00..

IY: Were gonna be late! We cant break our record of never being late! Father will kill us!

Inu Yasha moved behind his brother pushing his body out of the kitchen.

IY: Common, Sesshie! Common!

Sesshomaru wanted the little half demon to suffer, so he played a little trick. (credit to lilo & stitch)

Sessh: UGH! Gravity is increasing heavily on me! I can't get up!

InuYasha: No it's not! STOP IT!

Sessh: OH NO! Ughhh! hey..didn't this happen yesterday? OH NO!

Inu Yasha: AGHHH! QUIT IT, 'NII-SAN!

plomp! Sesshomaru fell on poor little Inu Yasha who was struggling to get out from under him.

Sessh: snicker

Inu Yasha: YOU ROTTON BROTHER! YOUR HEAVY OLD BODY IS CRUSHING ME!

Sessh: Heh, whatever, twirp. Just get ready.

Inu Yasha: Finally! sigh

Later on

IY: I'm ready!

Sessh: Me too..Let's go.

Sesshomaru was about to jump onto the roof to start going but Inu Yasha interrupted.

Inu Yasha: Big brother, I cannot jump that good yet. Can't you carry me over there? You is

big and strong like a...like a...like sumthin'!

Sessh: No. You can jump by yourself. I AM NOT carrying you to school.

IY: Daddy always carries me!

Sessh: Well, I'm not daddy am I! I'd rather not carry you.

IY: sniff WHY? Were gonna be late!

Sessh: Inu Yasha... .

IY: Please?

Inu Yasha clung onto Sesshomaru's kimono sleeve.

IY: Common!

Sessh: Ugh! Alright! But I'm just carrying you cuz you're gonna hold us back.

IY: Yay!

AT SCHOOL

As they entered, a bunch of little and big full demons were playing and talking. There were three floors.

The ground one was for Pre K to 8th grade(the grounds were large). The second floor was for the FreshYoukaifreshman and

the sophomores. Third for juniors and seniors.

Sesshomaru jumped up to the sophomore floor area meeting his 'friends'.

Inu Yasha ran to the 3rd grade playground jungle gym.

IY: Hi everybody! I'm here! Anybody wanna play tag?

All the little 3rd grader demons backed away from him quickly. A little one coming up.

Little demon child: Hey Inu Yasha! evil stare I'm Alm! Sure, we'll play tag! But were gonna run away from you! Haha!

IY: Yay! You will?

Alm: What are you crazy? We dont play with HALF BREEDS!

IY: Half breeds? What are-"

Alm: Hahahahahaaa! Inu Yasha don't know what half breed is?

IY: No..I..

Alm: Hey check dis out Yuni! Inu hanyou don't know what half breed is! HAHAHAHAHAA!

Yuni: Haha! stupidly laughs along even though he doesn't get it

IY: Huh?

Everyone started to giggle and gossip. These were all kinds of demons staring at him on top

of the jungle gym as he sat there ever so curious of what the word half breed meant.

Sesshomaru heard the laughing. He turned over to the railing looking down at the little ones.

"Take this, hanyou!" One little demon said throwing a dirt clod at Inu Yasha.

IY: Heey! Oww! What did-ja do that for? AGHH! It's in my eyes! Onii- san! Help!

Sesshomaru thought. and thought..and thought.

why should I go and help him? He's a disgraceful half human! If I help him, demons around will think I'm a softy..I cannot let that happen. I must let people know that I am great. Yet, a son of our great father, should not be bullied in his own school or social life! A son of our father should be popular, great and respected! Rrrr..I dont..know what to..do..

Telo(one of Sessh's friends): Hey, buddy! What's up? What's...going on down there? Dang, them little ones always get in fights these days.

Some kid: Take that! and That! Hahahaa! Hanyou!

IY: Ayyhhhaaaaaaa! Big brother! Help me!

Inu Yasha was being bombarded with a bunch of playground sand, rocks, and dirt.

Inu Yasha was really never taught to fight back so he just kept defending himself calling for his brother.

IY: SESSHOMARU! HELP ME! PLEASE! Waaaaa!

Telo: Hello? Earth ta' Sessho? It's me Telo, man! What's going down there? Isn't that yer little bro in the 3rd grade? Dude, he's being beaten! You better help him before he passes out.

Sesshomaru thought..STILL.

I..I..

Telo: Hello?

IY: Help me, big brother! Help me!

Telo and Inu Yasha's voices echoed in his mind. He actually was dumbfounded.

But I cant..I..must..no!

IY: Big brother?

Telo: Sesshomaru? Hello? Dont you think you should help him? Hello?

Even the little children's voices echoed through his thoughts.

Hahahahahahahaaa! Half breed! You don't know what it is! Hahahhaaaaaa!  
_  
HAHAHAHAHHA/BIGBROTHERWAAHHHAAAA/HELLO?SESSHO?_

"ENOUGH!"

Everything paused. It was quiet through out the whole campus. Telo and the little demons shut up. So did little Inu Yasha.

IY: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru looked down at all the little twits.

Alm: Back away! It's the hanyou's brother! Sesshomaru! He's hecka popular with the high schoolers!

Sesshomaru jumped from the sophomore floor's railing to the jungle gym, staring at all the terrified little faces.

Sesshomaru: How cruel can chibi youkai youngsters like you be? Mocking one that is far more superior to you status? The second born son of our father (hehe i dunno his name)!

Inu Yasha Couldn't see his brother next to him, but could hear him.

Inu Yasha rubbed his eyes and opened them a little. They stung. He felt the grains of sand and pieces of soil against him.

And the bruises from the rocks that have been thrown.

Sesshomaru took his brother in his arms and placed him on his lap.

He wiped the sand away from Inu Yasha's face and felt the bruises on his cheeks.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes ever so slowly watching the blurry picture of Sesshomaru clear.

Inu Yasha: Sesshoma-cough

Sesshomaru: Inu Yasha, are you alright?

He said with a serious look.

Sesshomaru took his view from Inu Yasha's scratched little face to the children around him.

Sesshomaru: If I catch any of you little so called demons teasing or abusing my brother again

then you shall look forward to seeing me after that. Now. One of you...Alm! Come, speak to Inu Yasha, difine the meaning of 'half breed'.

Alm walked up and out of the crowd very slowly.

Alm: Uhm..Um..A half breed..Um..Uh...Er...

Sesshomaru: SPEAK CLEARLY, PUP!

Alm cleared his throat.

Alm: Er, a half breed is a half demon. A person who is not a full demon..Uh..yeah.

and you Inu Yasha happen to be half human half dog demon.

Inu Yasha: whine uh..I know that...but I just didn't know exactly what "half breed" cough meant.

Sesshomaru: Yes, Alm is speaking the truth..For once.

Sessh gave Alm a glare. Alm just ran hurriedly back into the crowd.

Sesshomaru: So now you see what half breed is? I am sorry, but I find that a disgrace to our family.

Inu Yasha looked up at his brother with his yellow golden eyes.

IY: So that's why you don't like me?

Sesshomaru twitched a little and sighed..

Sessh: No..Not exa-

IY: You dont love me as a brother because I am only half?

Sessh: That's not it, Inu Yasha. I..

There was a long pause after that, and while it was quiet, people started to mind their own buissiness and walk off to their classes.

IY: sniff

A tear ran down Inu Yasha's cheek.

Sessho actually felt a little pity for the poor little hanyou, now realizing that he was only a half.

Half the demon, half the power.

Sessh: Dont mind them. They're just jealous that you get such a great brother that lo...likes you very much.

Inu Yasha's tears fell and his frown brightened up. A smile cracked slowly onto his face.

IY: Hehe, I am proud to be your brother, 'nii-san!

Sesshomaru: Heh, good.

IY: So you love me as a brother?

Sesshomaru didn't mean to but the words just spat out right after.

Sessh: Or course..

IY: me too..

He hugged Inu Yasha, who hugged back, then after 10 seconds, reality returned.

Sessh stopped hugging him.

Inu Yasha smiled even with such a beat face.

Sesshomaru: Well, get to your class twit. You don't wanna ruin our record, do ya?

Inu Yasha: Nope!

Sessh: Feh, oh. And don't forget.

IY: What?

Sessh: Don't say a word of this brotherly stuff to anyone..or else.

IY: Heehee! Okay Sesshie! -

Inu Yasha ran to his class for the bell rang, and Sesshomaru jumped back to his floor.

Telo: I saw that! That's so cute! Haha!

Sessh: Shut up. glare

Telo: Shutting up! shut up

Meanwhile...

Alm: I'm sorry for making you feel bad. uu

Inu Yasha: It's ok!

Alm: So that was your brother huh?

IY: Yup! My Dear brother of mine!  
**  
-T H E E N D-**

Did you like it? It's format is strange I know, but ah well... Please review! Thank you for reading!

**-Miroki-chan**


End file.
